


Drool

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolling his eyes, Dean settles back against the headboard. When the bathroom door swings open, Jo struts out naked except the leather strappy contraption around her waist and a truly monstrous cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drool

“I got a new dick.”

“Aw, you didn’t like the pretty pink one I bought just for you, Jo?”

“You can take bigger.”

“It’s not the size that matters babe, it’s how you use it.”

Palming his hard cock, one arm folded up behind his head, Dean stretches his legs out on the fugly motel comforter and waits patiently. He’s all cleaned up and Jo is taking way too long to get situated in the bathroom.

A loud crash and a vehement curse have Dean snapping to attention. “You all right in there Jo?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I knocked your aftershave over.”

“The hell is taking you so long?”

“New harness. I just about…. got it… ha!”

Rolling his eyes, Dean settles back against the headboard. When the bathroom door swings open, Jo struts out naked except the leather strappy contraption around her waist and a truly monstrous cock.

“Jesus christ that is not going to fit.”

“Oh, I’ll get it to fit.”

Black plastic, gotta be at least eight inches probably more, curved up with a bulbous head and a thicker rippling texture around the lower half, Dean just kind of gapes at it.

“Hands and knees.”

Scrabbling to flip over, Dean gets his hands and knees under him and pushes his ass up high. He watches her over his shoulder. Jo has complete command of the room, tiny little thing with a big cock, her pretty blond hair pulled up in a pony tail but it’s messy around her sweetheart face. She stands beside the bed and makes sure she’s in Dean’s line of sight when she picks up the bottle of lube and slicks her hands and her cock, sliding her petite hand in a circle down over the plastic until it’s shiny.

Crawling up on the bed behind him with the bottle, Jo slaps his ass with a hard crack and it makes Dean’s dick twitch in interest. She can get a lot of force behind her small frame. Dropping onto his elbows, Dean presses his face to the crook of his folded arms and takes deep breaths while she slides her wet hands over his skin, giving him a few swats to work him up without really hurting. The first press of her fingers around his hole has Dean pushing back greedily, mumbling ‘yeah come on’ and all he gets for being enthusiastic is another slap.

Jo makes sure to open him up nice and steady, she always does. Makes sure he’s a babbling squirming mess on her fingers before putting anything else in him. Pushes in four deep and one of these days she’s probably going to go for the full hand - and Dean actually doesn’t mind thinking about that - but she has a sweet lazy twist to her wrist that loosens him up with the faintest ache. He used to complain about how long it took her to get him opened up, but Dean doesn’t complain anymore even if he’s impatient. Because once Jo figures he’s open enough, she doesn’t go gentle with her cock.

Dean’s whimpering and balling the sheets up tight in his fists by the time he feels the round head of her new dick at his hole. She just lines herself up and gets inside his rim, then it’s time to go. Slamming in deep and setting a brutal pace, Jo grabs his hips and reams him. Holy fucking shit, this new toy is huge and Dean’s screaming himself hoarse into the sheets as his whole body goes tense but it hurts in the best sort of ways when it plunges so fucking deep into him the only thing in the world he can feel is the drag of his ass clutching around it.

Hips flush to his ass, Dean didn’t realize Jo was saying something until she stills and slaps his ass.

“C’mon, you lump, turn over. I wanna see you drooling hanging off my dick.”

Pushing himself up, Dean pulls off and flops over in an awkward tangle of limbs with a squawk. Jo pushes his thighs wide and up, and Dean is not that bendy but damn does she go for it, spreading him wide and he can feel his ass clenching cause it’s loose open still and wondering what’s going on.

Jo doesn’t waste time fucking back into his pliant body, and Dean has to bend his arms up above his head to brace against the wall as she jack hammers into him. The curve of her her dick is angled just right for his prostate now, his cock slapping against his belly in a mess of pre come and Jo’s got a pretty blush on her face with her mouth hanging open and her small tits bouncing as she fucks him better than he’s ever gotten on a real dick.

Yeah, Dean’s drooling a little.


End file.
